


Simple needs

by LostInTranslation (theonemaye)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, This is probably gonna give you cavities, You're Welcome, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/LostInTranslation
Summary: Shiro never had a birthday party, nor he considers it a big deal. Lance, on the other hand, seems personally offended by the fact.





	Simple needs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my precious leap year baby!!~♥

“What do you mean you’ve never had a birthday party?” Lance asks him, eyes wide, and an expression of pure horror. He sits up on the bed, his upset voice echoing against the walls of Shiro’s quarters. “No cake? No presents? No anything?”

Shiro sits up as well and does his best not to laugh at his boyfriend. He’s too cute when he’s in shock, but Shiro’s not about to let him know that. He’d never hear the end of it.

“It just never happened,” Shiro tries to explain, as calm and collected as if this was the umpteenth time he answers the same question. Which, well... it is. “I was born on an uncommon date, so my grandpa kept forgetting it. He was too old to be in charge of a child, anyway. So eventually, we just stopped trying.”

Lance looks like he’s just been slapped across the face with a fish. Shiro bites back another smile; not the best time to laugh at the boy’s sense of empathy.

“You’re just a leap year baby,” he says, maybe a tad louder than necessary. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have a birthday at all!”

“Lance, it really isn’t-” Shiro tries, but Lance is having none of it.

“Don’t you dare saying it’s not important, Shiro,” he cuts him off. He’s got this intense look in his eyes that Shiro is not sure how to interpret. “It _is_ important. You _are_ important.”

“I know, babe, but-”

“You can’t keep living your life as if you’re just a plot device for others to achieve stuff. Your happiness matters just as much as everyone else’s and you always seem to think it doesn’t. It’s not fair!”

“Kitten-”

“You deserve a birthday party as much as anyone here. In fact, maybe more than anyone ‘cause you’ve never had one! You deserve to be happy, Takashi. You deserve it! And I’m not gonna rest until I make you the happiest leap year baby on this whole freaking quadrant-”

“Lance!”

Shiro regrets using his commanding tone on his boyfriend as soon as the name leaves his lips, but it’s the only method he knows to get Lance’s attention. As expected, Lance stops talking and those vibrant denim-blue eyes focus on Shiro once more.

Lance’s bottom lip is set in a pout, trembling just slightly. Shiro wants to kiss that look away from his boyfriend’s features but he refrains. Instead, he puts a hand on Lance’s cheek and caresses the smooth skin with his thumb. He smiles at Lance but the boy doesn’t reciprocate.

“I’m sorry,” Lance says after a moment, voice small and eyes glassy. “I got carried away as usual.”

“It’s okay. I love your passion,” Shiro tries, moving his hand from Lance’s cheek to the back of his neck. He starts massaging the tense muscles there and Lance’s eyelids flutter closed, a content hum coming from the boy’s throat. “But that from a moment ago seemed like something else,” he states, voice careful, gentle. “Care to fill me in?”

Lance’s eyelids open again, looking at Shiro with a sadness that definitely wasn’t there before the birthday conversation started. He waits for Lance to talk; no use on forcing anything out of the boy if it isn’t necessary. They just finished a mildly exhausting scene, after all. Lance is more than allowed to be a little raw.

“I want you to be happy,” Lance says at last, eyes downcast and voice barely above a whisper. “Want to make you happy.”

“But you do,” Shiro assures, searching for Lance’s eyes. “You make me happy.”

“Right,” Lance says, looking unconvinced. “Then I guess I wanna make you _happier_.”

“And why would you want that?” Shiro asks, not entirely sure what is this whole conversation about.

“Why would I want to make you happier?” Lance asks back, brow furrowing. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Shiro shakes his head in response, trying to convey his sincerity through his touch on Lance’s neck and his eyes trained on Lance’s own. Lance looks at Shiro for a beat or two and then sighs, the huff of air hitting against Shiro’s lips.

“You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” he starts, placing his hands on Shiro’s naked chest to keep himself from picking at the skin around his nails - a trick Shiro taught him a while ago. “The most amazing boyfriend someone could ever dream of having.”

Shiro waits a moment before prompting Lance to keep talking. “And...?” he says gently. Always gently.

Lance sighs. “And I’m just me,” he declares, in a defeated tone, “which is why I have to make up for all the things you have and I don’t. All the things you give me and I can’t give you back.”

Lance’s insecurities are nothing new to Shiro. He’s very familiarized with them and after months of dating, he more or less knows how to handle them when they emerge. Which is how he knows there’s no use in trying to logic Lance’s brain out of the spiral - not in the middle of it, anyway.

“You give me everything I need,” Shiro says instead. “All that I give to you I do it because I _want_ to. Because I _love_ you.” He stops caressing Lance’s neck and takes Lance’s hands between his own. “You don’t owe me for loving you. If anything, _I_ owe _you_.”

“Why would you owe me?” Lance asks, eyes wide with sincere curiosity.

“Before you, I didn’t really know what love was,” Shiro says simply. Because it’s true. “You showed me there’s more in life than honor and duty. You keep showing that to me every single day, and I couldn’t be more grateful that out of all beings among the entire universe, you chose me.”

Lance’s bottom lip is trembling again, this time for a totally different reason. Shiro leans into his boyfriend and kisses him slowly, reverently, reassuring with his actions the things he just stated with words.

When Shiro breaks the kiss, he can feel Lance is smiling. He smiles as well, resting his forehead against Lance’s.

“You’re the only present I need,” he says, putting Lance’s hands over his heart. “This,” he continues, placing his human hand on Lance’s lower back to bring him closer, “is the only thing I could possibly want.”

To make himself extra clear, Shiro kisses Lance once more. And this time, he does it like he means it.

The kiss is intense, bodies pressed flush against one another, lips swollen but eager for more, minds connected, and hearts beating as one. They end up on the bed again, grinding for the sake of friction and proximity. Shiro knows Lance’s body shouldn’t be up to the task after their previous activities but the boy doesn’t seem to mind, so he obliges. _Just this once_ , Shiro tells himself. _Let him have his way this once_.

When the build-up is too much, Shiro takes the lead. The release is as fast as it is intense, each of them reaching completion with the name of the other escaping their lips. Shiro gets up to the bathroom as soon as his breathing stabilizes. He takes care of Lance with practiced ease, then climbs into bed with him, covering them both with a clean bedsheet.

Shiro scoots closer, surrounding Lance with his arms as the boy drifts very obviously into unconsciousness. He plants a kiss on Lance’s hair, feeling a smile creep to his lips and doing nothing to fight it away.

“I love you, Takashi,” Lance whispers, nuzzling his face in Shiro’s chest. “Happy birthday.”

“I love you too, kitten,” Shiro replies, letting himself relax into the warm feeling of Lance’s body pressed to his side and Lance’s heartbeat soothing him to sleep.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i was aiming for fluff and kisses. Idek where the heck did all those feels come from! Oh, well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \-----  
> Go talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye) and [tumblr](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/). I'm down for fandom talk, ship talk, real talk, jumping and yelling, whatever you want!! And if you happen to like what I do and want me to keep 'em coming, please, please, _please_ consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/theonemaye) ;)


End file.
